Seduce me
by Lauriesf
Summary: This takes place after the "Norman" episode. Some scenes from the episode are so sexy I thought I might try to swoop on them and see what happened after. They both seemed to be left with unresolved sexual cravings, after all! My apologies: after getting a little bit carried away, I slid into AU, offering you an alternate ending to the show. Oops! Or maybe not ;) Please review!


Blood ties – Seduce me

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the show, though I wish I could!

_This takes place after the "Norman" episode. Some scenes from the episode are so sexy I thought I might try to swoop on them and see what happened after. They both seemed to be left with unresolved sexual cravings, after all!_

_My apologies: after getting a little bit carried away, I slid into AU, offering you an alternate ending to the show. Oops! Or maybe not ;)_

Vicki has just stepped from her bathroom and is drying her hair with a towel, a fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her body. She's had a rough week. That Norman guy has really been a pain in the ass, coming back from the dark side to piss them off a second time.

She's experiencing nightmares again and her marks on her forearms are burning like hell. She's had a shower to soothe the pain and is now anticipating the moment she's going to lie on her bed in front of TV with a slice of pizza to celebrate her "passing of age" as Henry would probably call it! Henry... He's been too much on her mind these last few days. Not good! She has to stop thinking about him because, apart from the nightmares, she's also having dreams about him that are most disturbing...

She's disconnected her phone line and cell so she won't have to answer the call her mother is going to make for her birthday. That too really pisses her off. Hell, can't she leave her alone, especially if it is to remind her that her biological clock is ticking and she really needs to find a man! Her mom is not known for being a very subtle person and she's even made it clear that at her age, any man will do... Beggars can't be choosers, she's told her bluntly. Well, she certainly doesn't intend to beg but if she's allowed to choose, she knows who will have her preferences...

She is discarding the towel in the hamper when she hears the doorbell. Good! Pizza delivery guy is early! She opens the door and sees a huge bunch of white and pink roses. "What the hell?" she thinks. "Look here," she tells the guy, "there must be a mistake..."

"No, ma'am, not if you're..." he looks at his notepad, "a Miss Victoria Nelson... And this is for you too," he adds, handing her a long glossy cardboard box tied with an enormous pink satin ribbon.

Now, she thinks, there are only two people in this world who call me Victoria: one is my mother and she's already sent me her usual Hallmark birthday card, the same one she picks every year, she scowls bitterly, the other has vanished into thin air for days, no phone calls, no late night visits at my office...

"Any idea who sent me these?" she asks, signing the receipt.

"There's a card with the flowers, Ma'am," he says before wishing her a good evening.

She closes the door and puts the box and flowers on the coffee table. She opens the envelope and finds a white card with his elegant, old-fashioned handwriting, saying: "Happy Birthday Vicki. You'll find everything you need in the box. Be ready at 9:00. Yours, Henry"

She opens the box and finds on a bed of pink silk paper a white dress and high-heeled shoes. Taking the dress from the box and holding it in front of her, she sees it is knee-length with a gold strap around the neck that matches the shoes and will tightly fit her body and breasts. It is also cut low at the back! _Henry!, _she thinks_, you little bastard, what do you think you're doing?!_ Some kind of joke maybe... He knows she never, ever wears dresses, for God's sake!

She scowls, and puts the dress and sandals back in the box, not even bothering to put the flowers in a vase. Then she goes back to the bathroom to finish drying her hair and settles on her bed. Now, she is royally pissed! _He is so going to pay for that!_

By the time the pizza guy finally arrives, she doesn't even feel like eating and that is all his fault! Glancing at the alarm clock, she sees it is almost 9:00. If he dares come here, she's going to give him a piece of her mind, he'll see!

She is lost in her thoughts and does not hear him approach her bedroom. "Now, young lady, I said nine! Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is not polite to be late and that you should never leave your door unlocked?!" he says grinning at her from the doorstep of her bedroom, leaning casually against the frame, his coat on his arm. He is even more handsome than he is used to being, if that is possible!

"Leave my mother alone!" she scowls. "What are you doing here anyway, Fitzroy? Isn't it feeding time for you? Shouldn't you be roaming the neighborhood for some warm young flesh at that time of day?" She snorts, not wanting to let herself melt in front of his gorgeous figure.

"Oh, birthday girl is cranky, uh?" He tries his charming smile on her but she doesn't relent.

"What happened to the pizza?" He goes on, undeterred by her antics. "Not hungry? You shouldn't go without food, ya' know, it makes women bitter," he adds, ducking to avoid the pillow she's just aimed at him.

"Ok..." he says, taking a step further in her room, laughing, "Now, we're really going to be late so get up, cheer up and get that dress on, will you? I've got a table waiting for us at the Roosevelt Room Restaurant and the owner is a good friend of mine so I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Roosevelt? You mean the restaurant on Adelaide Street, the one with the art déco chandeliers and wooden panels, the one you need to make reservations six months in advance to get a table, that Roosevelt?"

"Yes, Victoria! Birthdays require a little more than the ordinary restaurant, don't you think? Men nowadays have no idea how to treat a woman!" he smirks. "Now, chop-chop, lady, put that dress on."

"No," she states coldly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"No? What do you mean by no?"

"I won't let you boss me around, mister! You appear out of thin air after going awol for almost a week, trying to sweet talk me into going out with you and to top it all, you expect me to wear a dress. Now, that takes the cake!" She snorts, glaring at him.

"Ah, ok, I see... You don't like the dress!" he says, a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's not that. You haven't listened to a word I said, have you?" she cries out.

"Yes, I have. You're pissed at me because I haven't come by as I usually do. I'll make it up to you, I promise. What I want to know is if you like the dress?" he prompts, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I love it, it's gorgeous..."

"So, put – it – on!", he barks at her, his eyes getting darker. "Or so help me God, I'll have to dress you myself..." he adds ominously, a wicked look on his handsome face, his eyes raking her body as if he could see through her bathrobe.

"Ok, fine!" she yells, stomping to the living room to grab the dress and shoes. "But for the record, I'm entitled to say I'm just doing it because I can't outrun you."

He laughs out loud and pushes her towards her bedroom. "You've got fifteen minutes to prepare, not one second more. I'll busy myself putting those poor flowers in some water while you do."

She opens her bedroom door twelve minutes later just to counter him.

"What?" she says sharply, when she sees him staring at her. "Got something on my nose?"

"You're beautiful," he says, walking swiftly towards her and taking her hand in his, he gently lifts it to his lips to drop a light kiss on the inside of her wrist. She gasps and coughs to hide her unease. "We're going to be late, Henry. You said so yourself, so, let's get this over with." She doesn't want to let go – yet - he can see that, so he just keeps silent and leads her to his car.

The drive takes less than ten minutes and he is grateful for it because he hasn't succeeded in thawing the atmosphere. He tries to make small talk but all he gets are occasional "yes" and "no", her head never turning towards him to answer.

He leaves the car keys to the valet and puts his hand at the small of her back to lead her to the entrance of the restaurant. That sends shivers down her spine but she acts as if she is feeling nothing. _Ignore me as much as you want, _he thinks_, I've felt that!_

They are led to a small round cozy table at the back of the room. He holds the chair for her and then asks the waiter if everything is ready.

"I can assure you, Sir, that everything will be just as you asked for the lady's birthday," the latter replies, beaming at her. She feels herself blushing.

"What did you do, Henry?" she demands.

"Nothing, m'lady, just asked for a special birthday dinner and some music, 's all," he replies innocently.

"Music?"

"Yes, you know, like the thing you need to go dancing..." He smiles, seeing her turn pale.

"Dancing? Don't tell me you're going to ask me to dance!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I will... Come on, Vicki, don't be such a spoiler! Before you notice it, you'll have the time of your life!"

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't! Now, let's have dinner, shall we?"

He looks at her intently all through dinner, talking of this and that, not wanting to see the scowled look on her face. By the time they are served dessert, she has to admit there is no point in continuing sulking. His good mood is infectious so she decides to just enjoy the moment. Not that she has so many of them!

"Henry, how come you eat? I thought you didn't need food," she asks him, suddenly realizing it is a question that has bugged her all evening.

"I don't need to and I don't really appreciate it. Blood is so intoxicating, everything else, even liquor, pales compared to it. But I can still eat, for the sake of appearances," he adds.

"So, you don't feel anything anymore? This undead thing means you can't use your senses?"

"I didn't say that, Vicki. The pull of blood is very strong, yes, but I still feel things, even more than you humans can imagine. Right now, I can smell the perfume you used tonight but also the smell of your skin and hair. It smells wonderful. And I can also feel your skin under my touch," he says, taking hold of her hand and caressing it slowly. "The feeling is much more powerful than when I was human. And your skin is so soft..." he whispers, looking at her wistfully.

"Henry, I hate it when you do that!" she whispers.

"I know", he says, giving her a broad smile. "Now, shall we dance?" he adds, standing and holding his hand to her.

How could she say no when he is so charming and considerate. She stands and he leads her to the dance floor. A slow dance is ending and as they reach the middle of the room, she hears the first chords of a cha-cha.

"No, no, Henry!" she suddenly panics. "I don't know that kind of dance!"

"Now, Vicki, don't worry, I lead, you follow, I won't let you down, you have my word, 'kay?" he looks into her eyes and then adds: "Whatever happens, you do not look at your feet. Only look at me."

She nods, not caring about anything but the wonderful feeling of weightlessness she is experiencing in his arms as he twirls her around the room. At first, they are the only couple on the dance floor and people turn to look at them and wonder at how graceful and well-matched they look. Then, other people join them and she starts relaxing, enjoying the dance, concentrating on feeling rather than thinking. His hand is on her bare back, the other gently holding her hand, pulling her to him at moments when the moves allow it and half-singing, half-whispering the song to her, "tell me when will you be mine, tell me quando, quando, quando... please don´t make me wait again... when will you say ´yes´ to me... v´ry moment´s a day, ev´ry day seems a lifetime, let me show you the way... I can´t wait a moment more... Oh, my darlin´, tell me when..." She feels herself blush and tenses, knowing he can feel it without even looking at her. He chuckles and draws her closer to him, as the music is ending.

She sighs and says "thank you for the dance", implying she intends to get back to her seat.

"Not so fast, my dear," he replies, fastening his embrace, his eyes locking with hers, "We've got the whole night ahead of us. No way I'm going to let you scamper off!"

They go on dancing, oblivious to the other people, her body molding itself to his, except for one awkward moment when a guy sitting at the bar comes to ask her for a dance.

"Hey, sexy," he calls her, ambling towards her as they are going back to their table. Henry has his hand lightly resting on her hip, steering her to the corner of the room when he hears the guy. He instantly turns around, an angry look in his eyes. The man is not deterred though and moves closer to her, grinning at her, obviously pleased with himself, and obviously quite drunk.

"Gentleman, you apologize to the lady... now..." Henry demands, glaring at him.

"Now, don't be such a spoil! She is not yours, is she? Men should share!" the other one slurs. "Especially that kind of chick! Hot, uh?"

He doesn't have time to go on that Vicki has punched him in the face, sending him flying on the floor. Henry smirks. "That's my girl!" he says, rubbing her arm, then heaves the other guy from the ground and pushes him towards the exit. "Sexy and mine, understood?" he whispers to him as he hands him to the security man who is hurrying towards them.

"How does your hand feel?" he asks her, leading her to her seat.

"I'll live!" she jokes then winces when he takes hold of it.

He motions to the waiter. "Get some ice for the lady or we may have to go to the ER."

"I'm ok, Henry, really! I mean it's not as if it is the first time..." she adds, embarrassed at the thought of not being very feminine when the ex-cop in her resurfaces.

"At least, the guy was not all wrong, you know," he whispers, leaning towards her from across the table, "You are sexy and hot!"

The waiter arrives and that saves her from having to answer. He should really stop doing that to her! It turns her on every single time, and of course, he knows it!

After ten minutes of trying to prevent her hand from swelling, it becomes obvious they are getting nowhere. Her knuckles are sore and her hand red. He could cure her, but not there, in front of everybody. "Let's have a walk outside," he offers, in a low voice. "Back alley will do just fine for a little blood transfusion..."

Her heart is beating fast and she is flushed when they get back inside. His blood is intoxicating and he has held her head against his chest while letting her suck at his wrist, stroking and kissing her hair. He leads her to the dance floor for one more dance, he says, then he'll get her home as it is getting late.

"I don't want to leave, Henry," she blurts out then realizing what she's just said, clamps her hand on her mouth. "I didn't mean to say it aloud!" she adds, averting her gaze in utter embarrassment.

"So, you're finally having a good time, aren't you? Yes! I knew it!" he says, smiling triumphantly.

"Now, don't be so full of yourself, mister!" she cries out, punching him in the arm.

He tightens his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and chuckles. "I won, admit it, Victoria!"

"Ok, I surrender! I loved this evening and I don't want it to end," she says sheepishly.

"Well, who said it was over?" he answers, raising both eyebrows. "I'm not leaving you at your doorstep if you don't want me to..." he adds, whispering in her ear. "Your birthday, your call!"

"It sounds like your wish, my command, you know," she jokes, clearly trying to avoid answering.

"Because that's exactly what it means," he states. "I can't compel you and it's a good thing because I don't want to either."

The song ends and he signals the waiter for his car. "Shall we?" he asks her expectantly.

She nods, her heart suddenly beating fast, her eyes locked with his.

He leads her outside, holding her hand as if this were the most natural thing in the world. Being around him is so easy, she reflects, very unlike the other men she's known, not even Mike. Henry always makes her feel comfortable, even when he teases her and she knows it is not the effect of his power of suggestion because for some unknown reason, it doesn't work on her. It is simply him, Henry, who is doing it, not Fitzroy the vampire.

She is sitting in the car, biting her lower lip, looking dreamily through the windshield. As soon as they've sat in the car, he has reached out and reclaimed her hand, not letting go of it when he's started the car and he is now caressing her wrist, his eyes on the road. She is trying hard to focus but his touch is very distracting.

He parks in front of her apartment building, switches off the engine and turns to her, releasing her hand. "Shall we call it a day or do you wish me to walk you to your door?"

"Door," she replies, mesmerized by how intense his look has suddenly become.

When they take the elevator, he reaches out for her hand and entangles his fingers with hers, not once looking at her, just reveling in the pleasure of feeling her skin against his, sensing her blood pressure and heart rate rise. She suddenly realizes they've reached her floor and the door has opened. He tugs at her hand and leads her down the corridor.

When they reach the door to her apartment, he looks at her enquiringly. "What am I allowed to do now?" he says in a husky voice. She's no ordinary girl and he doesn't want to screw it all up by making her feel as if she was just yet another woman on his list.

She steps forward and buries her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, feeling her blood pulsing through her veins, her heartbeat quickening and when he strokes her hair and whispers her name, her body loosens, molding itself to his. He bends his head a little to look at her in the eyes and, seeing her breathe hard with anticipation, takes hold of her lips, kissing them softly at first then feeling her respond eagerly, tentatively pushes his tongue through her lips and explores her mouth, making her moan. When he finally steps back and releases her mouth, she is breathless and her eyes are glazed with desire.

"Vicki, it should be sage of me to let you enter this apartment alone. One word from you and I'm on my way." He doesn't want that, of course, but he knows if he steps through her doorway now, he will never be able to let go of her. He wants her to be his, has wanted her from the very first time they met. He doesn't want her to go back to being with Mike, she belongs with him, he knows that for sure. You don't get so old without learning a few things about love and passion. She's his, not Mike's. Even she must know that by now.

"I don't want you to go." She takes her key from her bag and opens the door and he walks behind her, his hands resting on her hips, his chest hard on her back, his face buried in her hair, inhaling the fragrance of her skin.

He clears his throat. "Vicki, if you're not sure about this..." He wants to give her one more chance to say no. He doesn't want her to have regrets when the morning comes.

"Shut up, Henry!" Her face lights up with a smile and she sheds her dress in one swift move, unclasping the strap around her neck, not once looking away, making him know that this is what she

truly desires.

It's almost morning but she doesn't want to go to sleep. She doesn't want him gone when she wakes up, she confesses. He laughs and nibbles at her ear. "I told you already, I'm not going anywhere. You wish, my command, remember?"

"Not my birthday anymore, your Lordship," she teases him, though she feels miserable inside.

"Yeah, but you get to keep the gift, you know!" He wraps his arms more closely around her and gives her one of those die for kisses he's so expert at.

"I'll soon need to sleep though. My place or yours?"

She realizes he's just told her he trusts her completely, accepting to stay with her, trusting her with his life while he's off this world. She kisses his neck and tells him she won't go to work today, will give Coreen the day off. She needs sleep anyway, she adds sheepishly and he chuckles, burying his face in her tousled hair.

It's nine. Henry is asleep and she's grabbed a few hours of sleep herself, then called Coreen. Her assistant has told her Mike has tried to contact her. She disregards the information, not wanting to think about him, not yet. She fears his reaction when he'll know she's dating Fitzroy.

She's fixed herself a cup of coffee and toasts and is now sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him sleeping. She reaches out to stroke his chest and then gently runs the back of her hand on his cheek. She's never felt this for anyone and realizes there will never be anybody else. It will always be Henry.

She hears a light tap on the front door and reluctantly leaves his side. Of course, it is Mike! He says he wants to talk to her about the triple homicide, tells her it's getting more and more difficult to account for the way he gets his information, that his boss is getting suspicious. "Aren't you going to ask me to come in?" he asks her. She winces. It instantly dawns on him. He pushes her aside and walks in the living room. "Where is he?" he yells.

"Bedroom," she says, ashamed at feeling so wrong when this should just feel so right. "But I forbid you to go there," she warns him through her clenched teeth. "Don't you dare! He's asleep. You can lash at me, or him when he's awake." He looks at her as if his whole world is crumbling down. "How could you?", he shouts at her. "He's a vampire for God's sake! Don't you use your brain sometimes? Has it ever occurred to you how dangerous he is?"

She shakes her head at him in bafflement, tears clinging to the brim of her eyes. "I didn't know you could be so unfair, Mike, with me...or him. His being a vampire is irrelevant and you know it. You can't accept I'm choosing him over you," she adds viciously. "You have to let me go. I'm not yours, I belong with him."

"Are you leaving with him? Because you must know this can't last, right? One day, he'll disappear."

"Give me a break, will you? We haven't talked about that yet. But yes, if he asks me to go with him, I will." She doesn't want to hurt him, she pities him but he must know this is the way it's going to be from now on.

He gazes at her, clearly hurt, and she sees he's made up his mind. "So be it, Vicki," he says with a ragged voice, turns around and leaves her standing in the middle of the room, chocking on her tears.

He wakes up and his very first thought is for her. She is right next to him on the bed and he only needs to reach out for her and pull her in his embrace. Her eyes drift shut, her thoughts clouding with desire. His senses leap with pleasure but then he suddenly sees her puffed eyes and can smell the traces of salt left on her cheeks by her tears.

"What is it, my love?" he asks, his heart seizing.

She can't hide from him what's happened this morning. She tells him everything, how Mike shouted at her, how hurt she is that he didn't understand her, didn't accept her decision... He smothers her with kisses, trying to stifle the pain with his love.

"Vicki, it's become too dangerous for us here. I have the money and the resources to keep us well out of the reach of the demons. Come with me."

She's tempted to feel guilty about Mike, to say no, I can't, I need to make it up to him but then she realizes Mike has chosen for her, made it much more simple to say yes to Henry.

"I've wanted to say yes ever since the moment I met you, Henry," she replies, her voice ragged with emotion. He flips her onto her back and gives her a blinding smile. "Can you repeat that? I'm not sure of what I heard..." he says smugly.

"Yes, definitely yes, my Lord, I will come with you. Now, I think I'm entitled to some reward for my allegiance, don't you think?"

"Set your price, Vicki, anything you want..."

"Simple enough, my Lord, you!"


End file.
